


Hey, Mr Stark, It's My Birthday!

by Nanerich



Series: Ironfam [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Peter is dealing, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Pre-FFH because I haven't seen it yet, Tony is not with us anymore, no fix it, sorry I'm not that good at tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 05:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20204416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanerich/pseuds/Nanerich
Summary: After Tony died and these Murals of Tony showed up everywhere around town, Peter could have just broken down, every time he saw one of them. Until he started talking to them, telling Mr Stark what has been going on in his life.Today, he tells him about his 17th birthday.





	Hey, Mr Stark, It's My Birthday!

Hey Mr Stark, how are you doing?

Sorry, I wanted to come by yesterday, like every Saturday, but, as you might remember, yesterday was my birthday!

It was a bit of a discussion, whether I should be celebrating my 17th or 23rd. I think 23 sounds good, especially since it’d make me legal. But May was against it, and I think you would be, too. ‘I already have enough grey hair without having you swing around drunk off you mind!’ I think, you said that to me quite a few times, and yesterday wouldn’t have been any different.

But being 17 is better for now, anyways. I mean, I don’t want to be in High School at 23! Flash already teases me enough, no need to push that any further…

My party was a lot of fun, though. May had prepared a huge breakfast and MJ and Ned were also there, and the four of us had bacon and pancakes and waffles and even ice cream! I got ice cream for breakfast! Isn’t that awesome? May had a pint of Strawberry-Slinging-Spider-Man and Stark-Raving-Hazelnut each. That’s a really great combination, Spider-Man and Ironman really go well together…

You know, I could use a little advice at this point…. Because I really think that MJ likes me, like, _likes_ me. And I really like her, too. It’s just… My experience with girls only consists of me fighting her dad during homecoming. I don’t think that’s normal. And I really would like things to be normal, well, as in her dad doesn’t turn out to be a weapons-smuggling-villain, who tries to kill me. I guess, my standards when it comes to normalcy aren’t all that high…

From what I’ve heard though, is that you’re probably not the best to ask about normal dating advise. Pepper told be about that giant plushy you got her! MJ is a lot like Pepper, so I think she’d be about as impressed by it as Pepper was.

I might just ask her out, go for ice cream or something and we’ll see if something happens. Obviously, you’ll be the first to know, well, third, after me and MJ.

Anyways, my party continued really awesomely after that! May had planned a surprise, blindfolded me and put the noise cancelling headphones on and next thing I know, I was in a car, driving off. It was really sweet, how they tried to keep it a secret, but it was pretty obvious, we drove to the compound, Happy’s car just has that unique smell, and thanks to my powers, I can still hear plenty around me, even with the headphones on.

Of course, I played along though. And I was actually really surprised. Everybody was there, really everybody! The guardians, Mr King T’Challa and Shuri, Dr Strange, Captain Marvel, even the old Mr Rogers was there with Bucky and Captain Sam. I also finally met Antman and Clint’s kids! They are really cool, have heard a lot about them and it’s nice to actually have faces to go with the stories.

And, oh my god! Carol brought Goose. That’s not a bird, it’s a cat. Well, technically it’s not a cat, it’s called a flerken. It looks like a cat, and is really sweet and cuddly, but when she eats something… it’s literally a release the kraken situation. Like, her mouth opens so wide and these tentacles come out and devour everything in their path. But what is even better than that: She’s the reason Mr Fury wears an eyepatch! Apparently, Goose scratched him and that’s why he only has one eye. Carol told me that story in confidence, but I figure I can tell you, right?

Thor had made a birthday cake, with little spiders all over it, and there was a giant banner (as in poster, but yeah, Dr Banner is also still giant and green), and balloons, and Morgan gave me a bouquet of flowers! Bucky had given her the ok to pick them from his flowerbeds, which is really sweet, but I mean, how can you say no to Morgan?

She’s doing alright, by the way. She’s still a little confused that you’re gone, and sometimes she asks where you went and when you’re coming back. Pepper then tells her a story about you being somewhere up in heaven, where you’re protecting us all and it admittedly makes me cry every time.

But don’t worry, I’m getting better, really! Of course I still miss you, so much, every day and I actually still send you updates after every patrol. I don’t think, I’ll stop doing that, though. Happy has your phone, and he listens to them.

Oh, by the way, Happy. He’s dating my aunt. Happy and May. Are a thing. Officially.

I know, right? I didn’t know what to say, either. Gets a little awkward at times, and I’m not sure, if I’m 100% alright with it, yet.

But he tells me that he loves her and Happy’s such a good guy and nice and supportive, of both of us. If it weren’t for him, I’d probably still be lying in a ditch somewhere, bawling my eyes out. And May really likes him, too. She hasn’t mentioned anything about love yet, but he makes her happy (pun definitely intended!) and that’s all that counts, right? May hasn’t been like that with anyone since Uncle Ben and I’m happy if they are happy.

Where was I? Oh right, yeah, my birthday party.

There was so much freaking food! Sure, I mean all the Avengers, that’s a lot of people, but I think whoever was in charge of food emptied an entire supermarket.

It was so delicious, though! I’m still full, and you know how much I can eat, so if I’m saying that, you can imagine how much there was to eat.

But it was a party you could only get at the compound, though.

Like, when it came to blow out the candles I really had to hurry, because Dum-E had armed himself with a fire extinguisher. Thank the heavens for spidersenses, I could jump in just in time to safe the cake from being doused with the foam. Which would have been a shame, because it was so good! Thor really knows how to bake.

And you remember how Bucky and Sam are always bickering and at each other’s throat? Well, the entire day, Bucky kept on using the Cap shield as a plate. Sam was so pissed, and Mr Rogers thought it was hilarious. It’s still a little weird that he is now like almost 200 years old, but he’s still going strong. That super-soldier serum your dad cooked up is really something. There are bets going, who of us he will outlive and the only thing everybody is certain of, is that it probably won’t be Thor.

He and Thor played catch with Mjölnir! Probably, only to show off and rub it in everybody’s faces, but whatever, right?

Oh, and Happy and May? Not the weirdest couple. Apparently, alpacas get along very well with Pegasus’. Valkyrie flew in, I still can’t believe she has a freaking Pegasus it’s so awesome! Gerald seemed to think the same thing, because he did not leave Pegasus’ side. Pepper was happy because it meant that Gerald was too distracted to help himself to the buffet.

It was almost the perfect party; the only thing missing was you. I really miss you, a lot. And even though I can imagine exactly what you would say right now, like ‘of course you miss me, I’m amazing’ or something like that, it would be so much better to actually hear you say it.

Anyways, I gotta go. May’s cooking dinner so I should get home so we’ll talk soon!

Love you, Uncle Tony!

**Author's Note:**

> I might make it a series of Peter telling Tony about what he's been up to. If you'd like that, hit me up with prompts for that, I'd really appreciate it!!!


End file.
